


Getting Away From it All

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Sharing a World [1]
Category: Primeval, Temeraire - Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dragons, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they are reunited Ryan and Lyle need a holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Away From it All

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the universe created by [Lucas](http://verito295.livejournal.com)
> 
> [Index of Lucas' fics](http://verito295.livejournal.com/31964.html#cutid1)
> 
> Jon Lyle, Gostegion, and Chandrakant borrowed from their respective creators with permission.

Ryan pressed closer to Chandrakant's neck as they cut through the sky, soaring effortlessly over the sweeping hills of the French countryside. For once it was just him and Chandra, no other crew, no pressing mission, nowhere to be and nothing to do other than to enjoy the sensation of the wind in his hair and to feel Chandra's muscles bunching and releasing beneath him as he flew. If he looked over his right shoulder, Jon and Gostegion would be beside them, flying slightly further back behind Chandra's wing and he knew if they had been close enough he would have been able to see a wide grin on Jon's face to match the one he was sporting.

Jon and Ghosty had been back for a couple of months now and, after the seemingly endless debriefings, they'd finally been cleared for duty. Ryan had expected to see less of them once that had happened but that wasn't how things had worked out. Not only had he and Chandra been transferred back to London, to the immense amusement of Flint and Stringer who had replaced them in Edinburgh, but Lester had graciously given them a two week holiday before they had to be back at work; the same two weeks he'd given Jon and Ghosty. According to a smirking Flint, it had had less to do with Lester having a previously unsuspected soft heart and much more to do with a certain draconic computer expert. Apparently even Sir James Lester thought twice about arguing with something that outweighed him by several tonnes and could re-program the official records to get him in trouble with the Inland Revenue. Not that Mica would ever really do that. Probably.

So here they were, flying over France towards a cottage Connor had found for them where they could relax and do nothing for a while. The idea was that the dragons were going to go off on their own and leave Ryan and Jon alone for a while, but privately Ryan admitted he didn't think any of them would last more than two days before that plan collapsed. He didn't sleep well without Chandra and he knew Chandra hated it when he was more than a few minutes walk away. After all the time they'd spent separated before Jon managed to get back through the anomaly, he didn't think Ghosty and Jon were going to be any better, but it was a nice thought.

The flight had been lovely so far. The sun was out and they were flying through clear blue skies over beautiful countryside. The only hitch had been Jon losing his lunch over the Channel but there were no more stretches of open water between them and their destination so that wasn't likely to happen again. He'd have to remember to make Jon a flask of ginger tea before they came home.

Eventually, Chandra started losing height as they slowly circled a rustic looking cottage with a thatched roof. He landed softly on the front lawn, letting Ryan slide off his back as Ghosty came into land next to him. Chandra nuzzled Ryan gently.

"We're going to be at the dragon resort just over the hills if you need us, Tom. Connor says the cottage is fully stocked with food and there's a lake just behind it that's safe for swimming in. We'll be back to visit in a few days. You just relax and have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't." He winked at Ryan, surprising his Captain into a laugh.

Ryan stroked his neck gently. "We will, Chandra. And you enjoy your time off too. And if you miss us too much you're welcome here any time."

Next to them Jon was saying an equally fond farewell to Ghosty. "Don't get into any trouble, okay? Eat your fill of those weird llama things and relax, we'll be back at work as soon as we get home."

Ghosty nudged his chest with her head, almost knocking him off his feet and then spun around to find some room to take off, making both men duck as her spiked tail nearly hit them.

Chandra huffed and nuzzled Ryan again. "Ghosty, watch your tail you silly goose. If you hit anything with it, you know Lester will make sure they take it out of your wages. And if you break Jon so he has to spend the week in bed … not doing anything fun, Tom will be upset."

Ryan blushed and laughed, slinging one arm around Jon's shoulders and pulling him closer. "Go on and get out of here, both of you. We're going to raid the kitchen and find ourselves some dinner to replace what Jon lost when we crossed the water and then we're going to have an early night. I fancy a run tomorrow morning, so if you're out flying keep an eye open for us."

Jon leant into the embrace. "Go on, Ghosty-love, have a fun holiday and don't worry if you don't see us for a while – I think I'm going to lock Tom in the bedroom and have my wicked way with him." He winked and Ryan laughed again.

Both dragons took off and circled the cottage before heading for the hills and the holiday park Connor had found for them, and if Ghosty kept looking back until she almost flew into the side of Chandra, the two men pretended not to notice.

"So, you're going to lock me in the bedroom are you?" Ryan teased. "You'll have to catch me first." He took off and ran into the cottage, quickly locating the stairs and taking them two at a time, hearing Jon right behind him as he ran.


End file.
